1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery, in particular to a parallel connection assembly of batteries and a battery set having the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the rapid advancement of science and technology, more and more mobile electronic devices are developed. Such a mobile electronic device is equipped with at least one battery for supplying necessary electricity. Thus, the manufacturers of the mobile electronic devices try to develop a high-capacity and long-acting battery.
For example, a small-sized electronic device such as a mobile phone is equipped with only one battery, so that the capacity and acting period of the battery can be estimated easily. As for a large-sized electronic device such as a laptop computer or electric vehicle, it is equipped with a high-capacity battery set for outputting large electric current. The battery set comprises a plurality of battery units in parallel connection or serial connection.
Conventionally, screws are used for fastening a plurality of metallic connecting pieces to positive electrode plates and negative electrode plates of the batteries, thereby achieving a parallel connection and/or a serial connection of the batteries. However, since the electrical paths between the metallic connecting pieces and the positive electrode plates or the negative electrode plates are not continuous, the impedance of the whole battery set is large. As a result, the increased impedance reduces the output voltage and current of the batteries. Further, if one of the surfaces of the screws, the metallic connecting pieces, the positive electrode plates or the negative electrode plates is oxidized or rusted due to high temperature or moistures, the impedance of the whole battery set will increase greatly.
One the other hand, since the metallic connecting piece has a lower flexibility, the metallic connecting piece, the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate should be dimensionally matched with each other more accurately. Otherwise, these three components cannot be assembled with each other easily. Further, due to poor flexibility of the metallic connecting piece, the metallic connecting piece has low resistance to vibrations if the whole battery set is subjected to external vibrations. Even, the connection between respective battery units may be loosened.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.